Win My Heart, Win The Crown
by Oncer715
Summary: When Rose learns that she has to have her own Selection she is not happy. 35 guys in her home? No way. After meeting them will she change her mind? Or will they even change her. Showing her the true moments of life.
1. Chapter 1

The Selection

(Rose)

Chapter 1:

Hey, my name is Rose. Rose Woodwork. My life's pretty good, I am the princess of Illea though. I'm the daughter of Queen Kenzie and King Dan. I usually agree with my parents except for the day I found out I was able to have my own Selection.

"Mom! This is so unfair!" I yelled. Really not wanting 35 teenage guys in the Palace.

"You are of age and you do need to find a husband." Mom reminded me.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

That's how I ended up three weeks later trying not to puck while picking names out of a bowel.

"Ready Miss?" The director asked.

Was I ready to pick the 35 guys who would be trying to win my hand and the one that would soon be my husband? Sure why not.

"I'm ready." I say, trying not to throw up.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"People of Illea, tonight I will be picking and reading the names of the lucky 35 young men who will be trying to win my hand. Congratulations to everyone who gets picked, I will be seeing you in a week, here in the Palace. Without further ado here they are. Jayson, Logan, David, Jacob, Josh, Wilson, Matt, Dakota, Blake, James, Nico, Michel, Grant, Jonah, Sammy, John, Nick, Coby, Koby, Jackson, Justin, Alex, Thomas, Jack, Cade, Jamison, Corwin, Brice, Ben, Adain, Zack, Jeremy, Brandon, Andrew, and Charles. Again Congratulations, and I can't wait to meet all of you!" I keep the smile on my face until the lights go down and I can go back to my room in peace. All the way there I get 'Are you excited?' and 'How amazing!' from the maids and the guards. As soon as I get in my room my head maid Megan helps me out of my dress and brushes my hair. Not saying a word. She knows more than anyone that I am truly against the Selection, but I guess traditions are traditions. _Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Hey, Rose it's your mother. I think we should talk. Can I come in?"

"Of course." As my mom entered Megan immediately curtsied and shut the door as she left. I sat on the bed as my mom sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked taking my hand. I thought about that. Was I okay that there would be 35 guys living in my house? Or that I would have to pick one of them as my husband? Other than that I was fantastic!

"Just a little nervous." I replied. She smiled at me and handed me a thick folder.

"What's this?" I asked taking it from her hand.

"All the boy's applications and photos. I thought you might want to take a look."

"Thanks mom!" I laughed as she hugged me.

"Of course! And don't forget you can also throw them out if you want to." We laughed as my mom got up and turned to the door.

"And just remember whoever you choose, me and your father will be happy with. Well, unless he's really awful then we might not. Anyways have a good night and start looking over those applications."

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Rose." My mom said as she opened the door, walked out, and shut it. I sat on my bed and spread all the photos and applications out. I remembered some of the names. But I never knew what any of them looked like. I spent about an hour and a half looking at everything. As I placed all the photos and applications back in the folder I realized that by this time next year, I could be married and one of these guys would be my husband. Their fate rested in my hands.

The week past very quickly. Creating menu's, setting up rooms, and taking to the press. Finally the day came where all the guys were sent up to Palace. They would have the whole day to settle in, then I would meet them all the next day. So I stayed in my room most of the day. Reviewing things and making sure I knew every name and every face. It was around 10 pm and I was heading to the garden. It always made me feel relaxed. As I got closer I saw someone out there. At first I thought it might be a guard doing his rounds, but as I got closer I realized it was a few of the Selected. About four of them talking. _Be cool._ I told myself. _There trying to impress you not the other way around. Relax, act confident, and of course be charming._

"Hey." I say as I walk up to them, stopping all conversation. At first they were frozen in place, but of course they all bowed to me, saying hello your highness. As they all straiten I give one of my award winning smiles. I see some of their faces soften and can finally see their faces. I recognized them it was Jayson, Matt, Logan, and Nick.

"So do you guys all know each other?" I remembered they all lived close to each other.

"Kind of, we all flew on the same plane coming over here." Logan, he was a Five.

"Cool! So, do you guys like the gardens?" I asked, batting my eyes.

"There beautiful! I always love watching the stars come out." Jayson, he was a Four. He was one of the only ones I actually had things in common with.

"Ya, they really are pretty. Especially here over the beautiful gardens." I looked up and realized I wasn't really supposed to talk to them.

"Well I hope you all get a good night's sleep and I will see you a breakfast tomorrow morning." They all bowed and I walked up to my room, actually excited for the morning.

As I woke up in the morning I felt my heart trying to beat out of my chest.

"Time for breakfast, your highness!" Megan calls helping me out of bed and into the bathroom. After I take a bath I put on the perfect gown. A blue, lacey, dress that fans out at the bottom and has sleeves going to my wrists. Putting my hair into a braid that rested over my shoulders. Ready to meet the Selected.

 **Hope you all liked the first chapter! I love reviews and I would love to know who you think Rose will choose. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Be cool,_ I tell myself, _you shouldn't be afraid of them. You're the princess, you hold their fate in your hands._ I walk like a princess, cool, composed, and with my head held high. As I approach the door to the dining hall, two guards step up and open it. As the doors open I put on a smile and walk strait through the middle of the two rows of tables and chairs. _Let them know who has the power. No one can hurt you, don't be scared._ I come to a stop by the four boys I had met last night and wink at them. I continue to my place next to my parents. Knowing that the Selection was all about the mental game. Favoring one or more of the Selected made people act out and sometimes do things they would regret. Sometimes though it will show what a real person is like inside. About half-way though breakfast I rise and the room becomes deadly silent.

"In order to know you all a little better, I would like to interview each of you individually." I see some nervous glances, guys checking their hair, and even some winking at me.

"Okay. Let's start at the beginning of the table closest to the doors. After you go just keep getting the next person in line." Simple enough. I walk over to a small couch and waited for the first person. I recognized him, he had one of the funny applications. Nice, smart, and funny. He was a three. I smile as he sits across from me. Not very tall but pretty nice looking. Lots of pride. This was the kind of person the kingdom would expect me to marry.

"Hi. My name is Blake, I'm a three."

"It's very nice to meet you. Your application was one of my favorites." I laughed and he gave me a bright smile. I asked him a few more questions and soon enough the next person came. I thought I would never find anyone great until about half way in, I recognized one of the boys I had meet last night.

"Hi." It was Jayson he was a four. He seemed a little nervous.

"Hi. So how do you like the castle so far?"

"It's really beautiful!"

"Especially the gardens right?"

"Yes definitely the gardens!" I laughed and he followed suit.

"So what about the food? Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's great. It reminds me of home."

"Oh ya, your mom and dad are chefs right?"

"Yes they are." He looked confused as to how I knew that.

"I read every application." We both laughed. "Well I hope you have a good rest of breakfast."

"Of course thank you your highness." He bowed and the next person walked up. A while longer and I finally had made it to the last person.

Justin he was a two. He was one of my favorite actors!

"Hey."

"Hey back." I tried not to be awed by him but he was really famous. But best of all he wasn't a total jerk.

"So do you like the castle?" I asked.

"Yes it's really cool! I love my room."

"Good." I don't know why I was so happy with him being happy.

"So is it true that you have a movie theater and a stage built into the castle?" I giggled at his question.

"Yep. One of the best!"

"I'll have to check it out later."

"Well I hope you have a good day and I will see you later."

"Thank you your highness." He bowed and left to go back to the table. I went back over to my throne and saw that everyone was staring at me. I gave one of my award winning smiles and continued eating.

"So, when are you going to do an elimination?" My mom whispers into my ear.

"I think I'll give it a week." My mom smiled in approval.

"Good idea."

 **Thank you all for reading the next chapter. I have lots of time to write so expect some new chapters this week! I love getting reviews so don't be shy! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is a little bit about some of the Selected.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Jayson Smith**

 **Caste: -Fluent in English and Spanish**

4 **-Special Skills:**

 **Province: Cooking and very good at**

Clermont **leading.**

 **Age:**

18

 **Height:**

6 Ft 2 In

 **Weight:**

75 KG

 **Hair Color:**

Brown

 **Eye Color:**

Blue

 **Justin Miller**

 **Caste: -Fluent in English and Spanish**

2 **-Special Skills:**

 **Province: Acting and singing. Can also play**

Angeles **instruments.**

 **Age:**

17

 **Height:**

5 Ft 8 In

 **Weight:**

70 KG

 **Hair Color:**

Black

 **Eye Color:**

Blue

 **Blake Williams**

 **Caste: -Fluent in English and Spanish**

3 **-Special Skills:**

 **Province: Drawing and very good with speaking in**

Yukon **front of people.**

 **Age:**

17

 **Height:**

5 Ft 8 In

 **Weight:**

69 KG

 **Hair Color:**

Brown

 **Eye Color:**

Green

 **Logan Anderson**

 **Caste: -Fluent in English and French**

5 **-Special Skills:**

 **Province: Singing and playing instruments.**

Midston

 **Age:**

16

 **Height:**

5 Ft 1 In

 **Weight:**

79 KG

 **Hair Color:**

Brown

 **Eye Color:**

Brown

 **Sammy Jones**

 **Caste: -Fluent in English and Spanish**

4 **-Special Skills:**

 **Province: Good at writing and very inventive.**

Whites

 **Age:**

17

 **Height:**

6 Ft

 **Weight:**

72 KG

 **Hair Color:**

Brown

 **Eye Color:**

Green

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Reviews are always great to get! Who's your favorite Selected?**


End file.
